


Just Go For It!

by The_Bi_who_lived



Series: My Life To Their's [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I GOT A BOYFRIEND SO YEAH THIS FIC!!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severaance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severaance/gifts), [acapellanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acapellanerd/gifts).



> Okay so for awhile this will just be a kinda blog-y type thing so yeah please don't hate me!  
> ...  
> Accidentally wrote this first person enh it works better in this one *rubs back of neck and smiles*.

_Fuck it._ "Yo Natalie," I yelled, "C'mere!"

"Yeah Cas?" she asked, sweeping the dark brown hair that had fallen out of her ponytail away from her eyes.  _Man the fuck up!_

"Ummmmm... could you ask Lukia if she likes anyone, and if so who?" I pushed out, no doubt blushing like a fool.  _I'm 13 for God's sake, not 10!_

Nat smirked, fond amusement sparkling in her blue eyes. "Sure thing Cas!"

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Nat!" I gushed.  _God I'm so weird!_

Nat smiled and jogged back over to where she had been sitting with Lukia and Ellie.

♡♡♡♡♡

I was putting away the badminton net when Nat and Ellie came over. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Lukiasaysshelikesyou!" Nat rushed out, her toothy smile matching Ellie's. My heart skipped a beat as they walked away. Oliver jogged over, the gymnast bearing a wolfish grin.

"Lukia likes me!" I practically yelled, causing his grin to spread even wider. We started to walk back to the change rooms, ending up right behind Lukia and Nat.

"Just go for it!" Oliver hissed in my ear, pushing me just enough that I almost stumbled into Lukia and Nat, the latter noticing and giggling. I chuckled and blushed.

We were at the change room doors. I grabbed Lukia's hand. "Lukia wait!" 

"Yeah Cas?" she quirked an eyebrow, an amused smile gracing her perfect lips. Man I had it bad for this girl.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" I asked, heart racing as her whole face lit up.

"Yes, I would love to Cas!" she said, her smile deepening her adorable dimples. And then she hugged me.

If I let out I whoop of joy in the change room, you will never be able to prove it!


End file.
